


Oops?

by secondalto



Series: J/D genderswap [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack touches something he shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops?

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/sg1_15_fics/profile)[**sg_15_fics**](http://community.livejournal.com/sg1_15_fics/), prompt #13 doohickey ([table 2](http://secondalto.livejournal.com/165566.html)). Word count: 348. Unbetaed so any mistakes are my own.

Jack stood in the doorway, watching his team doing what they did best. They'd come to PX-370 because the MALP had shown there were signs of former Goa'uld occupation, so there was the possibility for weapons or naquadah. Daniel had nearly burst something when he'd seen the temple, so Jack indulged him and led the team to it.

Now Sam and Teal'c were collecting samples while Daniel was snapping pictures of the doohickey that rested on the alter. Click. Click. Click. Jack hoped they'd packed enough film with the way his lover was snapping away. The excitement that was radiating from Daniel made Jack curious so he wandered over to check out this thing that had Danny in a tizzy.

"Any idea what it is?" Jack approached the device cautiously.

"No, Jack. I'm not entirely sure what the translation says, so don't….."

Jack reached out and put a hand on the edge of the device. A flash of light encompassed the room.

"Touch anything," Daniel finished lamely, closing his eyes in frustration.

"Sir? Are you o…?" Sam stopped, giggling.

"What?" Jack yelled. Then he looked down. He had breasts. And curves. He was a woman. "Oh for crying out   
loud. Don't say a word," he growled, pointing at Daniel.

"My lips are sealed." Daniel grinned, wondering if he could snap off a few pictures without Jack killing him. "But you look good."

"I don't care, Daniel. Change me back. Or else." He gave Daniel a look which implied that if he didn't follow this order, there would be consequences later.

"We'll have to take the device back to the SGC. There's no other way," Daniel said before Jack could protest.

"Okay. Fine. Let's go." Jack stomped off.

Daniel whipped out the camera and clicked.

"Daniel!"

"Sorry, Jack."

It was going to be an interesting next few days.


End file.
